A storage management system includes a storage device that stores data for a host. The storage device may be a hard disk drive, magnetic tape drive, optical storage device, micromechanical storage device, holographic storage device, and/or semiconductor storage device. The host may be a computer workstation, server, mainframe computer, and the like.
The storage management system manages the data flow being communicated between the host and the storage device. Sometimes an event or error occurs in the system that requires notification. For example, the storage device may temporary lose power while writing data to a storage medium. When this occurs, the storage management system may alert a user or customer of this event. The alerts may be in the form of emails, system logs, simple network management protocol (SNMP traps, etc.) Once notified of the error, the customer will log back into the system to determine what corrective action needs to be performed in response to the system error.